


Don't Get Ahead of Yourself

by Amakatsu



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/F, Short, hinted pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: "Don't get ahead of yourself Jenny"It felt like the only thing Blair said to her these days. But what did it actually mean? Does she really want Jenny to stay where she is at? Even as a personal assistant she never could understand Blair.
Relationships: Jenny Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 9





	Don't Get Ahead of Yourself

“ _ Blaire _ ,” Jenny lamented a few steps behind her. Blaire suppressed her smile before twirling around, allowing her hair to flip and lay perfectly over her shoulder. 

“I don’t remember handmaidens talking so much in history class.” She quipped light heartedly, Jenny rolled her eyes, “you wouldn’t because you’re never there.” She shot back sourly. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself little J, you’re still low on the totem pole.” 

That’s how a lot of their conversations seemed to end recently, Blair telling Jenny not to get ahead of herself, before escaping Jenny’s presence. 

“Blaire? I got the list done for this weekend…” Jenny entered the older girls room with a huff feeling winded. She stopped noticing the room being empty, and groaned in annoyance. She fiddled around the room slowly debating on waiting for the other girl, when she landed on a few dresses lying near the vanity. Jenny bit her lip in thought eyeing the extravagant garments. She looked around the room one more time feeling indecisive, “screw it.” She whispered and occupied her time trying on the expensive gowns. 

She twirled in front of the mirror playfully laughing, forgetting herself. She eyed the vanity, her gaze eyeing the makeup, and rich red lipstick which Blair prefered. Slowly she sank down in the seat, and picked up the tube, uncapping it, and twisting the red crayon from it’s container. Carefully she began to apply the ruby lipstick, mesmerized by the color. She stared at her reflection, rolling her lips, feeling the velvety texture, and suddenly her mind was occupied with Blair's own lips, and her skin felt hot. Jenny shook her head and placed the lipstick back down, shaking herself. 

She turned to get up, and undress before Blair returned, she turned around and gasped as Blair stood there behind her. 

Unknowingly to the blonde, Blair had been watching for a little while, she had been amused at finding the younger girl trying on her lipstick, and oddly satisfied with the red flush that had taken over her, when the image she saw suddenly seemed to distort. She saw a future queen bee one to rival Serena, or even Blair herself, and it had left her cold and shaken. When Jenny turned around to her Blair was suddenly afraid of the image. 

“Take it off.” She whispered, her brow pinched by the conflicted emotions within her. Jenny looked slightly afraid but jutted her chin out strongly, the same unyielding look she had given the dark haired girl all those nights ago. 

“Blair--” 

That was it, the way she had said her name, the clothes, the confidence, Blair couldn’t stomach it. She launched forwards grabbing a fistfull of her mother’s design, and tugging strongly, exposing the rest of Jenny’s right shoulder and chest, they stumbled backwards, landing heavily on her bed, Jenny pinned beneath Blair, the dress bunched up between them. Jenny breathed heavily with a wild expression, while Blair felt her strange calm continue. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to try it on,” Jenny explained slowly, not daring to look away as Blair towered over her. 

“You can’t wear these clothes. Ever.” Blair said with finality. 

Jenny shook her head slightly, “but before--” 

“It’s different now.” Blair cut her off, tugging the dress further down, slipping it down lower. Jenny swallowed hard, unsure of what was going to happen, her heart beat strong in her chest, Blair smiled slightly, reaching her hand up to Jenny’s face, cupping her chin she swiped her thumb over Jenny’s bottom lip, smudging the lipstick. “I don’t want you to become one of us, not ever.” 

Jenny pinched her brow confused, and felt her body heat rise at the girl's caressing touch, “then what--what am I supposed to do?” 

Blair looked down at her, a look of wonder in her eyes before she regained her smile, her fingers idly caressing Jenny’s face,

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Jenny,” she whispered leaning closer, her lips right above the blond’s.

Jenny realized in that moment she might be just a _little_ ahead of herself to handle.


End file.
